


Uninterrupted

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bruh like I'm so sorry, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call doesn't interrupt Geoff and Michael's making love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninterrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second smut I've done and idk man, I was on the way to somewhere far away so I had lots of time... That's legitimately the birth of this fic

Michael and Geoff's kiss began as innocent. He was only supposed to come over for a movie night, and now look what he's got himself into. Their mouths moved gracefully as they sat there on the couch. The movie went on in the background as their kiss deepened into something teetering into PG-13. 

Geoff welcomed Michael's tongue into his mouth. They swirled in sinc as Michael felt himself being obviously aroused. His pants felt a bit too tight at the crotch, and he completely turned his body to Geoff. The older man gently slithered one hand into the other's curly hair, the other at the small of his back. Lips working faster, he made Michael lay down on the couch.

The make out session was picking up speed, and Geoff ceased their kissing to remove his shirt. He revealed his stomach, and Michael couldn't help but say, "Is it cold in here or is it just you?"

"Boy, these nipples could cut through diamonds." Geoff retorted, causing the younger one to cover his face and laugh. 

Michael, in turn, took off his shirt and tossed it haphazardly away. He sat up only to reach up and bring Geoff closer by the neck. He kissed him all the way back down to his former position, him laying on the couch with his tattooed boss looming over him. Their groins were rubbing against each other, not helping Michael dispel any of his arousal. His hips started to slightly grind against Geoff, who didn't do anything to stop it. They were, without a doubt, thinking about the same thing. 

The first to make a move to the other's pants was Michael. He rubbed the erection under the layers of clothing first before undoing the button in Geoff's jeans. He continued to lock lips with the older man as he did his work, but in the back of his mind was proud that he could even multitask like this. 

Geoff then slipped the jeans off, only inviting Michael to do the same. They were down to boxers now, which was farther than either of them expected. "Wait right here." Geoff went to his bedroom, leaving Michael to wait patiently.

He came back with lube and a condom, stripped himself of his boxers, and started to slip on the condom. Michael took off his own underwear. 

Thirty minutes later and their first innocent kiss had become Geoff's slick fingers slowly going into Michael. He moaned, knees up and legs spread. Geoff slowly pumped his finger into Michael, who was quickly breathing out, "More." Another went in, and his breathing got heavier. The older man smirked down at the other. Michael caught the look and muttered, "Prick" under his breath.

"What was that Michael?" Geoff teased. "I couldn't hear you over your moaning." He began to pick up the pace, causing the younger man to do just that.

When he thought he was ready, Geoff was kneeling on the couch. His cock was close to Michael's entrance, and slowly, he pushed in. The man lying there had his eyes rolled back, taken by pure euphoria. 

Geoff pulled out a little before thrusting in a bit more. Michael was, however, patient. "You act like you've never fucked before, Geoff." He couldn't help but look at the slightly offended Geoff with a mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah?" He reset his position, pulling out completely. He already knew what Michael wanted. "Alright buddy, you better brace yourself." 

"Oh really-" He couldn't finish his taunt before Geoff buried himself to the hilt into Michael. His voice reached a new octave, echoing through the whole house. The pace was still pretty slow, but Geoff's cock was thrusted into him fully every time, starting to hit that sweet spot that made a pressure start to build in Michael's lower abdomen. 

Geoff's hands were on on either side of Michael's head, and he lowered his top half so he could kiss him. He began to quicken his pace. The younger man broke away from the kiss abruptly to gasp and breathe heavily, just bordering on a sensual moan. He loved the way Geoff knew how to work him up, with his movements and the way he looks at him...

Just then, the cell on the table rang.

Geoff began to slow down, almost stopping before Michael reached out and grasped his arm. "Don't stop." He said, a random idea popping into his head. "Answer it, but keep going..."

The request was strange, but the older man decided to follow through with it. He reached over and picked up the phone, answering it as he resumed the speed he was at before. Michael was going to laugh if Geoff wasn't trying so hard to fuck him to pieces.

He wanted to snicker even more when Geoff answered with, "H-hey Gavin..." It was hard to keep his voice steady due to the circumstances.

"Geoff! Didn't you say you were gonna call me back?" Gavin asked. "I thought you were dead or something, I haven't heard from you for bloody hours! What're you so busy doing?"

"Fucking."

"What?"

Michael almost lost it right there if Geoff hadn't started pounding into him. "I'm lit-literally having sex with Michael right- oh, shit Michael, you feel so fucking good..."

"You know I do, baby." The younger man bit his lip after his response to the compliment, knowing that got Geoff even more hot and bothered. 

"I-" Gavin was making an inhuman noise for a good few seconds. "I- YOU AREN'T JOKING?"

"Nope." And that's when Geoff hung up and threw his phone on the carpet right beside the couch. It was like that never happened when the man got back into it. He leaned into his thrusts, getting a personal high off of the noises he had Michael making. The man was rubbing his own cock as he was being fucked, and looked flushed. He was throwing his head back and being mercilessly vocal with his emotions. 

It was then that he finally let out a final yelp and came onto his own stomach. He rode the orgasm, and Geoff felt himself getting close too. Michael decided to encourage him with phrases like, "You've seen me do it, now I wanna see you", which surely did the trick with the way he said it. Geoff came, and immediately went down and kissed his lips. Michael was surprised, but kissed back, feeling the older man pull out of him. They were sweaty and instantly tired, but in that moment, everything felt like how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
